1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to timepieces such as clocks and watches, and, more particularly, to a dial face for a timepiece which is kinetically decorative while not interfering with the normal function as a timepiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Clocks, watches and other timepieces, in addition to serving their primary function of providing a time display, also frequently include a dial depicting a great variety of different scenes or settings. One other form of ornamentation has consisted in providing a transparent background for the watch face so that the works of the watch are visible.